


Happiness in the right hand

by LiquidLove, topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLove/pseuds/LiquidLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: bad boy!soo wants a puppy for his new apartment so he goes to the shelter and meets suho and finds him super cute, and soo wants to see him again so he goes to the shelter with questions abt puppies to ask suho and to invite him out and stuffAnd this is one of their dates :D[For prompt #068 in top!soo fest round 2]





	Happiness in the right hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I loved this prompt and wanted to do something for it! so here it is! This is them in one of their cute dates with Kyunsoo's new dog and Joonmyun's dog too, and they are not wearing their shoes because of reasons lmao 
> 
> Also a reminder if you want a pet, the best way to do it is to adopt!! i hope you all like it! i had lots of fun experimenting with digital art and all the brushes! i had less fun figuring out body proportions and light but i did my best.

 

"Well you know what they say" Joonmyeon whispered "money can't buy happiness. Good thing and you got us both for free"

 

Kyungsoo laughed and between breaths, and his face being gripped tight in Junmyeons hands, managed to say "Okay but can you stop squishing my cheeks?" 

 

Joonmyeon smiled and leaned closer so they were face to face. "Never"

 


End file.
